Fanfiction.net
by Pythia
Summary: When the G-boys don't get any missions, what does Heero do with his free time? Umm... yaoi, 2x1, overall weirdness..... *shrugs* wutevah.


Okies, this is the last fic I've made for the time-being. I won't be having anything new in a while. I just LOVE early vacation!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in Gundam Wing.  
  
Shounen ai, 2x1  
  
====================  
  
Fanfiction.net  
  
  
Duo grinned widely, literally bouncing into his and Heero's room. "Yo, Hee~chan!" he greeted, in a very sing-song voice. "Hn." was the only response he got. "Hee-chan?" the braided pilot called again. Silence.  
  
"Hee-chan?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hee-chan?"  
  
Still silence.  
  
"HEE-CHAN?!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Ummm... I forgot."  
  
Heero growled in annoyance, then continued to scan the laptop's monitor. The violet-eyes pilot watched him as he did so, taking in the sounds he heard. Tap. Tap. Tap. Click. tap. Click. Click. Tap. Beep. Tap. Click. Click. Beep. The self-proclaimed Shinigami sighed, then said, "Heero?" "What now?" the irritated boy asked.  
  
"Nothing. Never mind."  
  
Heero gritted his teeth, debating with himself whether or not to strangle the other boy. He decided not to, since Duo was important in finishing their missions. He was about to resume his typing, when a voice rang out, "Heero?" He didn't answer.   
  
"Heero?"  
  
He still wouldn't answer.  
  
"HEERO?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"  
  
"Well, we haven't gotten any missions in weeks, but you've never left that laptop. Nothing's been ordered to us, and we aren't supposed to hack into anything, nor are we supposed to check anything. You haven't contacted Doctor J in weeks, either."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"Why are you still sitting in front of that thing?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Yes it is! Can I take a look?"  
  
"No."  
  
"PLLLLEEEEAAAAZZZZZZZEEE?????????"  
  
Duo gazed at Heero with abnormally huge and wobbly eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you secretly looking at hentai pics of Relena?"  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
"Then let me see!!!!!!!"  
  
"NO WAY!!!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
The braided boy glared at the pilot of Wing, then pouted. "That won't work." Heero stated, flatly. Duo just kept glaring. The cobalt-eyed pilot just shrugged, then returned to his laptop.   
  
After a few minutes, he was totally absorbed with it that he didn't notice the chestnut-haired boy that was peering over his shoulder. Duo blinked. Then stared. Then blinked again. "F-fanfiction.net?! *That's* what you've been doing? You've been reading FANFICS all this time?!" Heero sent Duo a death glare, but being immune to it, the long-haired boy didn't mind. "So?" Heero asked, icily, his eyes still locked on the other figure. "No wonder you wouldn't show it... Heh, and we thought you were the perfect solder", the violet-eyed boy said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So, what fics do you read?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Can I read with you? I'm bored."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I take that as a yes."  
  
Then Duo promptly placed his butt on Heero's lap, and grabbed hold of the mouse, ignoring the other boy's muffled cries of protest. He scanned the screen momentarily, before clicking on a Gundam Wing fic. He didn't give his cobalt-eyed partner enough time to see the summary and title. Then, he moved aside a bit to let the short-haired boy read with him.   
  
Every now and then he would ask Heero, who's eyes where growing wider and wider as the story progressed, if he was done reading a certain part so he could scroll down.   
  
After another nod, the page moved downwards, revealing the end of the fic. Duo grinned a manic grin, "Let's review it!!!!!" The cobalt-eyed pilot underneath him groaned inwardly, hearing the clickety-click of the keyboard. Then the other boy just smiled, then showed him the review. Wing's pilot nodded in consent, signaling that Duo should press the submit button.  
  
Finished with checking out the other reviews, Duo sighed, "Now what do we do?" "You could get your friggin' ass off my lap, then let me read in peace..." Heero growled.  
  
"Hmmmm.... Nah, I've got a better idea!"  
  
He hopped off Heero, then twisted around to face the cobalt-eyed boy. He scooped him up, walked over to his bed, then deposited the other boy on it.  
  
"Ano... Duo? What are you doing?"  
  
"What we just read."  
  
With that, he gave Heero a wet, wild, sloppy, and passionate kiss. And the rest is censored because this fic is only rated PG, ok? Ok.  
  
~OWARI~  
Notes:  
-The fic they read was a lemon  
Yeah... I think that's the only one... Sorry it was kinda lame. And dull. And confusing. But still, read and review, so I can revise it. Thankies!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
